Gauken Drabbles
by PurpleMonsterXoX
Summary: MikanxNatsume HotaruxRuka CurlyxKoko And Many more Read an review or submit ideas XP


Many Drabbles

by me Purple

DIsclamer:Do not own Because if so they would be disfiggured and ugly!I own Nothing AT all In this story

SongFic

Song:Where'd you go

Pairings:NatsumexMikan

Where'd you go?  
>I miss you so,<br>Seems like it's been forever,  
>That you've been gone. <p>

*~Mikans P.O.V.~*

We were fighting again and he through me out so much for fatherly love,

I wish Natsume was Still here he would have said something and that old gezzer would have shut up

i snicker gezzer who says that anymore, "Hey Strawberry your not suppossed to Wander at Night Perverts are out there"

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
>Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"<br>I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
>I get along but the trips always feel so long,<br>And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
>'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,<br>But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
>But when I pick up I don't have much to say,<br>So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',<br>Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
>Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?" <p>

"Natsume?"I whisper, i turn around and tackle hug him "Why Did You leave me Natsu-"

He cut me of with a kiss on my lips "I wont leave You again Mikan" my breath hitches he used my real name not a pet name

"I got kicked out of my house again" "I heard The Argument" "Heh really!"The argument was about wether or not i should be aloud to se natsume again Of couse i said i should i love him"so you know why im out here" "Duh Polka"

I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone.  
>Where'd you go?<br>I miss you so,  
>Seems like it's been forever,<br>That you've been gone,  
>Please come back home... <p>

"Natsume i dont wanna Go back he's a jerk and acts like my dad and he's not he thinks he can control me limmiting my time with you i hate it there i hate it i wish i could live with you " "you dont be silly you dont have to wish just ask me" "N-N-Natsume Can i L-L-Live with you?" i squeak "Nervous" he coos "N-n-no" "Well you can live with me Ruka lives With Hotaru Now." "Really Hotaru is dating Ruka I wouldent know i've been cutoff From the out side world"

"Mikan im 20 and your 18 your free,Happy Birthday" he remeberd...i kissed him and laced my fingers in his hair and he held my waist after what seemed like hours we pulled apart me out of breath puffing loudly and his breathing slightly uneven "now mikan when we get home you'll get a punishment" "wahhh Whyyy"

You know the place where you used to live,  
>Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,<br>Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
>But now, you only stop by every once and a while,<br>Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
>With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,<br>I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,  
>You can call me if you find that you have something to say,<br>And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
>That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',<br>Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
>Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?" <p>

*Several minutes at Natsumes Loft*

"Natsume what is my punishment" i hope its nothing dirty!"go to my room last door to the right ill meet you there" "okay?"

After like 5 minutes which felt like 5 hours he brings me a large glass of water makes me drink it and starts Freaking tickleing me"Natsumeeeee I have to use the potty!"

"really?" "yeshhhhh" "Perfect" "wha-" HE kissed me AGAIN Wow his like a Pro at kissing its like a dream...Wait it cant be a dream please dot let it be a dream i need him, i feel hot liquid roll down my face,"whats wrong Mikan?" "is this a dream? " "No" thank God i dont want to lose him again ever

"Lets sleep for a while Polka""yeah Nat-Nat" "WTH Nat-Nat?" "Pet name for you!" "oh Mikan you Never Seize to surprise me." "i Love You Natsume"

"I Love You Mikan"

And so They Moved In together And had a son and a daughter Kanna Who takes her fathers eyes and her mothers Figure and hair She is 10,And their son Ryuu He has Black hair his fathers build and hazel eyea He is 7

The End

-Purple


End file.
